falling inlove with each other
by gwevin143
Summary: ranma's cousin went to the tendo's from a very long journey. what will happen if ranma's cousin and ryoga became best friends and what is this feeling that ryoga feels toward the girl? wan't to find out read the story.
1. Unexpected visitor

"Unexpected visitor"

Summer is almost finished but the heat is still radiating but that doesn't matter to akane which is really pissed off by ranma's behavior. While akane is chasing ranma with a mallet in hand the doorbell rang and as usual kazumi was the one to answer the door. A certain girl caring a heavy looking pack bag on her back asked kazumi

"Is there a man named genma saotome lives here?" the girl asked

Am…yes let me just call him" answered kazumi leaving the girl waiting outside and coming back with him. The two spoke with each other for what seemed to be two hours. Then saotome Finally invited the girl inside.

genma called a meeting in the dining/living room to introduce the girl

"Everyone this is _**Rosella saotome**_ she is my nice and ranma's cousin, Rosella this is my good friend Soun tendo and beside him is his three daughters, kazumi she's the eldest she's already 19 years old, nabiki she's in the middle she's already 17 years old and akane she's your cousin's fiancée and she is also the youngest she's about your age she's 16 years old" genma said "nice to meet you all" Rosella said with a bow and when she raised her head everyone was shock to see that she look exactly like the female ranma only with black hair. Everyone was dumbfounded with the situation so genma clear his throat and said "she came here from a very long training trip to improve her martial arts and she will be staying here for a while so be nice to her" soun was the first to speak "is that so, then in that case akane since she's about your age you will be sharing the same room with her" soun said to her daughter "ok" akane said and with that akane lead Rosella upstairs to her room and before she leave her there to give her some time to settle down, she gave her one very important advice "hey since your new here you should be careful around nabiki, don't get involved in any of her funny business ok" She said to the girl "ok, and you can call me rose" Rose said with a smile and with that akane leave the room. Rose changes her clothes since her current outfit is very dirty.

When Rose came down stairs to join the others in the dining room to eat dinner she was wearing a red Chinese top with yellow lace and black pants. She sat beside ranma and everyone was looking at them since ranma is wearing the same outfit, which makes them look more like siblings rather than cousins.

"What?" they both say in unison.

"Rosella are you sure that you guys are cousins and not siblings?"Nabiki asked.

"Yes I'm pretty sure and you all can call me rose for short, why do you ask?" Rose asked.

"No reason" nabiki said.

"Rosella I mean rose why don't you tell us some of your journey" soun said.

"Gee I don't know what journey I should tell you guys, since all of them are so memorable" she said with a slight blush due to embarrassment.

"Then why don't you tell us your most memorable journey" akane said with excitement in her tone.

"Ok, well let's see I was walking in the streets of china when I heard a group of martial artist talking about a famous training ground there in china"

Start of flash back:

"Hey did you guys hear there's a famous training ground here in china, it's a famous hot springs called _**jusenkyo**_ but each spring has a dreaded curse, and they say that if you fall to one of the springs who knows was going to happen to you" the martial artist said.

"Wow that's scary but good for practicing our balance" the other martial artist said.

"Yeah" they all agree.

"So you guys wanna come and try it out?" the first martial artist asked

"No way, not now not ever" the other answered

"Excuse me but can you tell me where can I find that jusenkyo place you guys were talking about?" rose asked

"Sure that is if you can defeat us all" the martial artist said clenching his fists. And in a blink of an eye the three of them was down on the floor hardly breathing.

"So are you going to tell me where is it now?" rose said running out of patience. "Sure just go to the Bayankala Mountain range (Bayan Har Shan), south of Mount Kensei, in Qinghai Province," the martial artist said barely speaking. And with that rose left the other martial artist behind barely awake.

When rose got to the famous training ground she met a guide there cleaning so she went down to talk to him. When rose got down she asked the guide making the guide jump to his feet. "Is this the famous jusenkyo?" rose asked

"Why yes it is" the jusenkyo guide said. "Good so mind telling what spring can I use to practice my balance and focus so that when I accidentally fell in I'll still be a girl?" rose asked the guide. The jusenkyo guide just point the spring and rose jump in one of the bamboo poles and she immediately start her meditation and she stayed there standing for one hour and thirty minuets when she heard a very loud sound she lost her balance and fell into the spring.

End of flash back

"It's a good thing that I asked the guide before I start my meditation" rose said. But what she didn't know was that her cousin already left the room to go to the kitchen to get some hot and cold water to see if she was telling the truth. A minuet later ranma came back, he was carrying a kettle on his left hand and a glass of cold water on the right hand. Then without a warning he pour half of the cold water over his cousin's head and what he saw shock all of them to their very core the girl's hair change it's color _**from black to red**_ which just made her look exactly like the female ranma. "Wow you're not lying about falling down in that spring huh; well you're not the only one who fell to the spring of drowned girl" ranma said pouring the other half of the cold water over his head and in a split second he became a she. Now it was rose's turn to be shock because just right in front of her there stand her cousin in a female form "Wow didn't see that one coming, it's like looking at your own reflection." Rose said staring at her cousin. Everyone shifted from shock to confuse since the two look identically the same, from the color of the eye, the color of the hair, and the fact that they were both wearing the exact same outfit didn't help them to determine which one is ranma and which one is rose. It was a good thing that ranma was holding a kettle. Akane can't take it anymore she was to confuse on which one is her real fiancée so akane grab the kettle and poor the hot water over the both them making them go back to their original form. Everyone now is too exhausted because their brain can't absorb everything that had happen in that single day. So one by one they left the room to go to bed. Akane together with rose was the first one to leave the room they were followed by genma and ranma and soon after that nabiki went her room to get some good night sleep and been followed by soun and the last to go to bed was kazumi because she had to check everything before she go to bed.

Everyone was asleep except the two girls

"I'm so tired I could sleep for a week" akane said in a whisper.

"Yeah me too" rose said digging her head in her pillow.

"Well you're not that bad, I mean I'm impress that you made it one day here without getting trouble" akane said with a laugh soon rose join her. "Anyways you should get some sleep too; we're going to school tomorrow to enroll you so that we can be together the whole day. Ok rose" akane said with a heart whelming smile and with that she turned to the other side of her bed making her face the wall and before she went to sleep she said good night very happy and rose answered in a very unsure tone. "School huh" and with those word she fell asleep.

A/N: hello everyone this is my very first story since I'm just new here at and I just want to say that I don't own ranma ½ or any thing that is involved in it. And if you guys see some wrong grammar wrong spelling or any thing I would gladly accept it and I'll do my best next time this is only the first chapter of my story so if you like or not just tell me by leaving some reviews so that all hope you enjoyed reading it.


	2. Rose first day of school

**I don't own ranma 1/2**

**Hope you enjoy reading my second chapter **

* * *

**Rose first day in school**

Rose woke up early that day to do some morning jug. She left the house while everyone was still asleep. After she had finished doing some morning jug she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, when she smelled something delicious. Going to the source of it she saw kazumi cooking their breakfast "good morning rose" kazumi said "good morning to you too kazumi" rose answered breathless "did you sleep well last night?" kazumi asked. "Yes I did" rose answered "that smells delicious" the girl said inhaling some of the mouth watering aroma "thank you" kazumi said with a smile "can I do something to help you?" rose asked "well you can mince the vegetables after you wash them" kazumi said. "Ok" rose said doing her assigned task catching her breath. After she helped kazumi prepare their breakfast and their lunches. She decided to go to the bathroom to take a warm relaxing bath. By the time she had finished taking a bath she saw akane walking down the hall towards the bathroom akane stop when rose greeted her.

* * *

"Good morning, akane" rose said with a smile "Good morning to you too rose" akane greeted back "ready for your first day in school?" akane asked "Not really, I'm so nervous akane I don't think I can survive a day" rose said "nonsense you're my cousin remember? I'm sure you'll survive it but you still have to watch out with some _**particular **_peoplearound here in nerima" ranma said suddenly appearing behind the two girls. "Akane do you mind leaving us alone for a while I need to talk to rose about something personal" ranma said "ok" akane said walking towards the bathroom, already knowing what will the two talk about. Once they heard the bathroom door being closed ranma brought rose to the front porch to talk to her regarding the _**particular**_ people he was talking about. "I want you to listen to me very carefully to every word I'm going to say, I'm going to tell you who are those _**particular **_people I was talking about earlier I'm going to say their names and the reason why you should avoid them you will see their faces later. The first one is tatewaki kuno his inlove with the female version of me and akane and since you look like my cursed form I'm pretty sure he will be chasing you around for a while. Second one is his sister her name is kodachi kuno she's inlove with me but she hates my cursed form and we both know what that means?" rose just nodded "ok the third one is their father a.k.a our nutcase principal his determine to get all boys to get their buzz cut and bowl cut for the girls" ranma said "isn't that a little bit to harsh?" rose asked "yeah I know anyways back to our topic the forth one is mousse his about 16 or 17 years old his also one of my _**acquaintance(**_ranma said using air quotations on the word) his is seeking revenge on me for steeling his childhood friend's heart even though it was all an accident!" ranma said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "who is his friend ,what do you mean by that and how does that involve me?" rose said confused, answering rose's question in order ranma said "his friend's name is shampoo she's an Chinese Amazon warrior who is bound by their laws. I first met her in my cursed form in an Amazon village in china you're uncle and I wandered into their village not too long after leaving Jusenkyo, accompanied by the Jusenkyo Guide. While watching we unwittingly, devoured the feast that had been laid out for the winner of the fighting tournament being held that day, a tournament that Shampoo had just won, seeking to make amends I offered Shampoo a challenge so that we could legitimately claim the prize shampoo accepted my challenge I easily beat her but what she did next caught me of guard she gave me a kiss on the cheeks little did I know she gave _**the kiss of death. **_The kiss of death is preformed by giving the female outsider who defeated the Joketsuzoku warrior (Chinese Amazon tribe) a kiss on her cheek, it symbolically declares that the Joketsuzoku will continue to challenge the outsider, chasing her to the ends of the earth if need, until one of them is dead. However if the outsider who defeated a Chinese Amazon is a guy that women must marry that guy to create strong siblings. Shampoo first meet the male me when pops brought her here she grope my chest repeatedly to confirm the absence of breasts after I confirm my masculinity. Shampoo recognized Akane, from an ice cream parlor she remembered that me and her was eating a sundae so shampoo threatens her to make her reveal where the "girl type" me was hiding When Akane narrowly dodges one of her attack I leaped to Akane's defense and break the Chui she's wielding with a kick Unfortunately, the head of her Chui felled on her own head which cause her to be out cold when shampoo came to she hugged and kiss me passionately in the lips and when she found out that the girl she's chasing and me are the same person she forgot about her grudge against me but replace it with love and what so ever chasing me and tricking me on going with a date with her and" ranma was interrupted by rose saying "since I look like your cursed form she might confuse me of being you" rose said with a smirk on her face. "Right so all you need to do is avoid all four of them and you will be fine, do you understand?" ranma asked "wait four don't you mean five?" rose said "No I mean four shampoo isn't that much of a threat unless you got to her bad side but other than that she very nice" ranma answered "ok avoid kuno, kodachi and their father got it" rose said to her cousin and by the time they had finish talking akane was also done with her bath and was now calling ranma to take his turn.

* * *

In furinkan high

Ranma was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, seated next to him is akane. As usual akane was wearing the girl's uniform, and sitting at the end of the row is rose, wearing a light shade of yellow with black lining at the sleeves with a matching black and yellow headband the three of them sat in front of the principal.

Principal had just finished reading the paper handed to him by akane. "So there will be a new wahini enrolling in my school" the nutcase principal said while looking at the paper "yes and my father insist that she should have the exact same schedule I have" akane said to the principal. "Ok" the principal said opening his drawer and drawing out a pair of scissors yelling "after you all get your buzz and bowl cuts" lunching himself to the three student's rose quickly acted according to her instinct pushing akane and her out of the way causing the principal to hit his head in a wooden pole of his hut when he fell down his face still press against the pole he grab a paper out of his pocket and said "ok you win here is her schedule" the principal said pain present in his voice Akane grab the paper and leave the principal office together with the other two. When the three of them was now walking down the hallway to their homeroom when ranma spoke "you weren't kidding about you improving you're martial arts you acted so quickly earlier" ranma said with amazement is his voice "yeah even ranma can't match that speed of yours" akane said in the same tone as ranma "yeah, wait what do you mean by that" ranma said to akane with a stain of anger in his voice. "Oh nothing" akane said ignoring the boy. They reached their destination right on time rose introduce herself to the whole class "nihao to all of you my name is rosella saotome the cousin of ranma saotome I am 16 years old and I hope that we all get along with each other" rose said happily to the whole class "nice to meet you you may take your seat next to ms. Kuonji. Hi nice to meet you rosella my name is Ukyo Kuonji but you can call me what ever you want" ukyo said with a smile "nice to meet you ukyo and you can call rose if you want" rose said also smiling to the other girl. "Hey I have a restaurant near by if you have some time maybe you can come eat some okonomiyaki" ukyo said to rose "sure thing" rose replied It was already lunch rose ate with akane together with her friends they talk and laugh with each other.

Finally the last subject came it was P.E "and for today's activity were going to play soccer" their teacher said "hey rose you do know how to play soccer right" akane asked the girl. Rose just shook her head in respond "well all you have to do is kick this ball through that net over there to gain points and the team with the highest score wins" akane said to rose with one of her smile. Rose also smiled and when their teacher call they immediately went to the center the paring was girls vs. boys both team are good the game was almost finished and the score is tie. ukyo Passed the ball to akane who was immediately been surrounded by the boys so akane passed the ball to rose, rose kick the ball towards the goal were her cousin ranma is waiting. "This is where you stop cous" ranma said ready to catch the ball "really we'll just see about that" rose said kicking the ball as hard as she could. The ball is fast approaching to ranma whom seem to be very confident when the ball is near to the goal it was almost caught by ranma making the girls won by a one point.

School is already done rose was one of the cleaners that day so ranma and akane had left the school premises a bit earlier than rose. Rose was the last one to leave the school together with some of her new friends.

* * *

While walking on her way home she felt someone's presence she quickly turned around there she saw a guy with a black and yellow bandanna yelling "RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!" attacking her, she quickly dodge his attack by doing a double back flip landing a meter away from him putting some distance between them she quickly did a battle stance facing the mystery guy The boy once again attack her with inhuman speed and strength punching and kicking her but she doge his attack with the same speed. "Would you stand still!" the boy said angrily "And let you hit me, not a chance!" rose said annoyed "And what did I ever do to you?" rose asked "Oh don't play dumb with me ranma you know what exactly what you did" the boy said still trying to hit the girl "you made my life a living hell, you always pick on me, you always humiliate me in front of other people, and now your mocking me!"(Since rose is wearing a black and yellow shirt and headband) punching and kicking the girl with every word. "wait you got me confuse with somebody else I'm not ranma I'm his cousin rosella" rose said dodging the boy's attack "yeah right as if I'm going to believe you" the boy said "no really I'm telling the truth" rose said "shut up!" the boy said sending the girl three meters away from him "Ok that's it I tried talking some sense in that head of your but you just won't listen! You leave me no choice! Looks like I need to beat it out of you!" rose said with anger in her voice. Both of them charge at the same time Once they made contact they began to punch and kick the other each time they saw an opening but was quickly countered by the other their battle aura can be seen from a yard or two away. Ranma and akane was just about to enter the tendo's front gate when they saw the magnificent display of green and blue auras. After staring at the display ranma recognize the green aura "that aura it looks familiar perhaps a little bit too familiar" ranma said to himself then ranma suddenly remember the person who owned that kind of aura "that's right" ranma said snapping his fingers. "Akane go ahead inside I'll follow you there later I just need to get something" ranma said running to where the aura is coming from "I hope that I'm not to late" ranma said jumping from wall to wall, rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could. When he was almost at his destination he saw rose flew by only been stop by the wall. A strong impact was made once rose hit the wall causing it to collapse. From the smoke created by the wall a girl suddenly came out with a very angry look painted to her face. Rose once again charged herself to her opponent "oh no looks like I'm too late" Ranma said following her to see who she is fighting with. Ranma's theory was proven correct when he saw her fitting with his most powerful rival ryoga hibiki. Ranma watch his cousin fight the most powerful person in the world (other than him) as much as he wanted to help his cousin to fight the ryoga he can't because he was to awestruck by the display plus he thought that this situation would be very good chance to see how fast and strong his cousin really is. Ryoga corned rose to a wall pinning her against it preparing to punch her. Rose can't do anything but to close her eyes and wait for the punch to hit her face. Ryoga's knuckles was about to hit rose face when it was stopped by ranma saying "that's enough ryoga" ryoga look at the guy when he saw the guys face all of his anger was washed away and was replaced by confusion and fear that he was about to hit an innocent girl not to mention a cute one.

* * *

A/N: To all who gave their time in reading and giving reviews to my first chapter thank you so much! ^_^ and I was planning in changing the title from _**falling inlove with each other **_to _**accidentally inlove**_ because the first one sounded so cheesy and the reason I chosen the title _**Accidentally inlove**_ because ryoga met rose accidentally attacking her thinking that she's his sworn enemy ranma. And I would like to thank _**cloudstrife28**_ in revising me story. The next chapter may take a bit longer since I have to study for the up coming test but I will make sure that it's worth the wait. and like like always tell me if there are some mistake's. till next time bye.


	3. knowing ryoga

_**Recap: **_**Ryoga pinned rose against the wall ****preparing to punch her. Rose closes her eyes and waits for Ryoga's knuckles to hit her face but it was stop by ranma saying "that's enough ryoga" when ryoga looked at the guy all of his anger was wash away and been replaced by confusion and fear.**

* * *

"Knowing Ryoga"

Ryoga is confuse on how ranma can be in two places at once and fear that the girl he was fighting with was just an innocent girl. "R-r-ra-ranma i-i is that r-really y-you" ryoga said trembling, rose open her eyes to see his cousin holding ryoga's fist "yes" ranma said firmly looking at the girl. Ryoga unhanded the girl causing the girl to slide down and sat against the wall. Ryoga back up only to find his legs trembling making him fall down on his knees "the-then who i-is Th-this gi-girl?" ryoga said looking at the girl in front of him fear in his voice "she's my cousin her name is rosella saotome" ranma said "you never said you have a cousin!" ryoga yelled getting up "well you never asked" ranma pointed out while helping his cousin to stand up ryoga's attention was drawn to the girl's wrist where he hold her earlier he notice that rose's wrist was swollen "can you get up?" ranma asked rose "no, my legs they won't move" rose said trying her best to get up "hey ryoga can you come here for a sec" ranma said, ryoga come near ranma once he heard ranma call his name "rose said that her legs won't move, I think you may have hit some pressure points while fighting with her by accident, we have to take her to right away" ranma said standing up "who's going to carry her?" ryoga asked "you of course" ranma answered

"Why me?" ryoga said almost shouting "yeah why him" rose said in agreement with the bandanna boy "because I'm going to lead the way" ranma said. "Why can't you carry her and lead the way at the same time wouldn't that make it a lot faster?" ryoga said hopping to get away with the task given to him "yeah but carrying her and leading the way is to exhausting. And consider this as your apology for attacking her" ranma said. Ryoga sign in defeat positioning him self offering rose a piggy back ride. Rose hesitated at first but she eventually accepted ryoga's offer, she snaked her hands around his neck. ryoga blush a deep shade of red once he felt rose soft skin against his neck ryoga got up and followed ranma to 's clinic.

Inside 's clinic

Ranma and Ryoga sat across each other in the reception area waiting for rose and Dr. Tofu to come out. Rose come out with a bandage wrap around her wrist and behind her is "her legs are fine now, however her wrist is a bit swollen so I have to wrap it with a bandage it's better if you leave the bandage for about one or two weeks then come back here so I can take it off" the doctor said. Ranma and rose was about to head home when ranma called ryoga "hey ryoga where ya going the tendo's is this way" ranma yelled before he went to ryoga and whispered "don't you want to see akane before you leave huh, P-Chan" ranma said teasing ryoga. "Ok fine I'll come with you but not because of akane I'm coming because we have an unfinished business do you understand saotome" ryoga said turning around "what ever you say P-Chan" ranma said also turning around when the two opened their eyes rose was almost out of sight.

"That bastard, attacking me in the middle of the street and saying that I'm ranma can't he see that I'm a girl and even though I look like ranma's cursed form I have black hair his cursed form have a red one is he blind or he's just an idiot" rose said angrily under her breath. Ranma and ryoga was walking behind rose the two of them can see rose's aura getting bigger and bigger in anger. Ryoga can't stop feeling guilty for what he had done earlier attacking the girl recklessly. When the three of them got home rose decided that she is going to take a bath first to cool herself down before she eat dinner and do her homework. Rose went up stairs to get some clean clothes. While walking in the hall towards the bathroom she and ryoga met the both of them was carrying their stuff "you go first" ryoga said to rose. Rose just turned around with a huff and slammed the bathroom door; she took of her clothes and throws it in the laundry, she slid the door open and went to the bath tub full of warm water. Rose sign saying "I never notice it but he does have beautiful eyes" rose said smiling at the image of ryoga's green orbs sparkling when the light hit it. "Ahhhh, what am I thinking he's nothing but an idiot" rose said snapping herself out of her day dream. When rose was done she went to the front porch to see that the stars are perfectly align "wow, maybe a little constellation hunt won't hurt" she said to herself rose went to the rooftop to get a better view but she was shock to see ryoga laying down there and looking up in the skies rose stare at him then suddenly magical pink clouds appear around him rose was snap out of her day dream when ryoga noticed her "hey" ryoga said looking at her "hey" rose said walking towards ryoga and sitting next to him "what are you doing here?" both of them said in unison "you go first" they said in unison again "no, I insist you go first" ryoga said to rose "well I came up here so I can see a better view of the sky do some constellation hunt, what about you?" rose asked "same as you, wait your not angry with me anymore" ryoga said "yeah, I mean I'm not the kind of person who hold a grudge against someone for along time it's very stressing you know" rose said "you said you're going to do some constellation hunt mind me pointing some constellation" ryoga said looking at rose "sure" rose replied with a smile which cause ryoga to blush; ryoga immediately look at the skies avoiding rose glare; rose started to point and name the constellations she can see in the starry skies "hmmm let's see well there's Orion the hunter, Pegasus the winged horse, Perseus the hero, Lupus the wolf, Andromeda the chained maiden, Draco the dragon, Hydra the female water snake, Vulpecula the fox, Mensa the table mountain, Cassiopeia the seated queen, and Canes Venatici the hunting dogs" rose said "wow, I never thought they are so many of them how do you know where they are placed and what's their name" ryoga said amaze with how the girl memorize all the name of the constellations "well if one is always traveling one must have to find something to do In their free time" rose said still looking for more constellation "wait you travel?" ryoga asked "yeah" rose answered "why?" ryoga asked again hoping to get more information about the girl "What do you mean?" rose asked "why are you traveling?" ryoga said sitting up "ohh, well to improve my martial arts" rose answered "are you serious?!" ryoga said "yeah, why" rose answered "well I travel to improve my martial arts too" ryoga answered "really" rose asked "yeah" ryoga said "wow who ever wonder that we have so many things in common" rose said facing ryoga "yeah" ryoga answered "ok then how about we made a deal?" rose said "a deal?" ryoga asked "yeah" rose said "and what's our deal?" ryoga asked "well since the both of us likes to travel how about" rose said thinking then after a minuet she snap her finger and said " I got It if ever one of us goes in a trip the one must bring the other and promise that he/she will not leave until the other is ready, and most of all no secrets, deal?" rose asked ryoga stretching her hands for a handshake "deal" ryoga said shake rose hands sealing the deal "rose, ryoga dinners ready you two should go down now plus it's getting cold the two of you might catch a cold" kazumi shouted "coming" rose shouted back. "We should go down now or we won't catch any food later" rose said standing up and reaching a hand to ryoga "yeah" ryoga said grabbing rose's hand.

After dinner in akane's room

"Ok, now I get it thanks akane" rose said to akane when they heard a noise coming from the door when akane open the door her pet pig P-Chan jump right into akane's hand "ohh p-Chan where have you been I miss you so much" akane said hugging p-Chan "ohh how cu" rose sentence was cut when she saw the pig's black and yellow collar then suddenly the image of ryoga came to her mind "no it can't be him but he did said that he likes to travel so there's a chance that he fell into one of the Jusenkyo cursed springs, I guess only one way to find out" rose said to herself "oh it's cute but it's very dirty" rose said "now you mention it he does seems a little dirty" akane said looking at her pet pig "I know maybe I could wash him that is if it's fine with you akane?" rose asked "sure make sure you wash the area behind his ears" akane said handing p-Chan to rose "I'll keep that in mind" rose said leaving the room and running towards the bathroom when rose pass the living room ranma noticed that rose was holding p-Chan "is that p-Chan, ohh no " ranma said standing up and running after his cousin but he was to late his cousin already entered the bathroom. Rose immediately slid the door open and fill the tub with warm water after the tub was full she sat in front of in an lotus position talking in her mind "ok this is it" then with out warning she let go of the pig and it fell into the warm water then ryoga suddenly emerge rose was shock to see the boy and the fact that her theory was right then ranma suddenly came in calling rose name "so I guess you did fell into one of the Jusenkyo cursed spring huh" rose asked ryoga, ryoga just nodded in response "well you not the only one" rose said standing up and reaching the shower opening the it so that she will be sprinkled with cold water once she turned the shower off ryoga was shock to see her because right before his eyes stands his sworn enemy cursed form he was scared and shock at the same time "y-yo-you l-l-look l-like r-ranma's fe-fe-feamle for-form" ryoga said shattering "yeah" anyways I should go out now so that you could wash yourself and don't take to long ok P-Chan" rose said to ryoga going out and sliding the door closed "ohh and one more thing after you take a bath go back to your pig form Kay" rose said waiting in the other side of the sliding door. When ryoga or rather p-Chan was done taking a bath rose brought him back to akane "where done" rose said giving akane p-Chan "why are in your cursed form" well turns out p-Chan doesn't want warm water" rose said getting new clothes "and now I have to change my clothes" rose said grabbing the door knob but was stop by akane "why don't you change in here I mean were all girls here well except p-Chan but his a pig so it's fine" akane said "o-ok but you still have to turn around I'm not comfortable if someone is looking" rose said going to a corner. "ok you can look now" rose said When she was finished she was wearing a yellow pajama with black roses printed on it "that looks good on you rose" akane said "um thanks" rose replied "anyways I'm done with my homework and it's getting late so we need to go to sleep" rose said preparing her futon "yeah, I agree" akane answered what do you say p-Chan shall we get some shot eye "wait you're going to sleep with him" rose said "yeah, why" akane asked "no reason" and with that the three of them fall asleep. Day's went by rose is doing great in school she's keeping up with the others and she had made new friends and she already know that ryoga have no sense of direction it was already Friday ranma, and akane was wearing their normal attire while rose was wearing a blue short sleeve t-shirt. The three of them was running to school since they are about to be late when they saw kuno running towards them the three of them step on his face leaving three footprints behind "hey did we just step on something?" rose asked "don't know did we?" akane asked "maybe" ranma answered the three of them just made it in time for the first class.

Ten hours later

It was already there last subject and their activity was volleyball the group of akane vs. the group of rose the group of rose was in the lead and it was already the last quarter it was akane's turn to serve once the ball was in rose corner her team used team work and rose was the last to hit the ball akane almost hit the ball but she was to late the ball already hit the ground making rose team won by two points. School is already finished rose and her friend was talking when they saw ryoga waiting in the gates "what are you doing here" rose asked ryoga "isn't it obvious I'm waiting for you" ryoga said "why exactly are you waiting for me?" rose asked "because I'm going on a trip" ryoga answered "how romantic" one of rose friend said "yeah, he waited for her because he doesn't want to apart from his beloved girlfriend" the other said "he's not my boyfriend he's just waiting for me because of our deal" rose said to her friends blushing "whatever you say" her friends said leaving her "anyways we have to go home bye rose" her friends said leaving her. "Do you really have to wait for me in school I mean you should just have waited me in the house and let me guess you come out with these plan a week ago didn't you" rose asked "no well I think faith is on my side today I just came up with that plan this morning and I was just waiting her for about a minuet" ryoga answered "really, but still we should get back home if you're planning on going in a trip cause I need to pack my things up" rose said walking through ryoga but was stopped when ryoga grab her by the shoulder and revealed her bag already pack "there's no need with that I already pack all of your things before I leave this morning" ryoga said to rose "you did what!" rose said angrily "let me finish firs I pack all of the utensils your going to need but kazumi was the one who pack all of you're clothes" ryoga explained "oh, ok then shall we go" rose said getting her bag "but first we need to tell this to ranma and akane" rose said "ok" ryoga said rose and ryoga went to the tendo's to tell every one that they will go on a training trip and they will be out of town for a while every one grant them permission to go and with out hesitation the two martial artist left the tendo's and soon the town.

* * *

**A/N: well I finally finished the third chapter sure took me a while though but it's finished. Anyways ryoga and rose left nerima to train who knows where but don't worry they both have their own sleeping tent and I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and as always leave reviews so that I can make a much better story next time, and i was thinking if i should or should not chage the title so i did some search in fanfiction and i saw that there's already a story name accidentally inlove so i won't be chaging the title,oh and I don't own ranma ½ just letting you guys know so yeah that's all bye. **


	4. training with ryoga

_**Recap: ryoga waited rose in the front gate at her school saying their leaving for a training trip. Ryoga already pack rose's things with the help of kazumi of course they went home to inform the others that they will be gone for a while after that ryoga and rose leave the tendo's and soon leave the city.**_

"**Training with Ryoga"**

It was already been two months after rose and ryoga leave nerima they were somewhere deep inside a forest you can hear their battle cry from a mile "haiiiiya" rose said doing a flying kick towards ryoga's face; ryoga caught rose's leg and toss her towards a large tree; rose turned just in time and use the truck of the tree to lunch herself towards ryoga again; ryoga dodge rose's attack the both of them did a battle stance once the two of them were facing the other. "Not bad" rose said panting "I could say the same thing" ryoga said breathless. And with those words ryoga and rose continue with their sparing session ryoga punch rose which she had avoided easily. While dodging ryoga's attacks rose smelled something delicious "hey did you smell that" rose asked taking more of the delicious aroma "what I didn't smell anything" ryoga said attacking rose once more this time rose had countered ryoga's punch by doing a back flip that hit ryoga's chin that cause him to lost his balance rose sniff more of the mouth-watering scent "could it be" rose said following the scent ryoga followed her after he has gain his balance going to the source of the scent they saw a ramen house. Rose and ryoga went in and was greeted by a girl "welcome to our ramen house pls. have a sit" the girl behind the counter said "may I take your order?" the girl asked; the girl was about to write rose's order when she was called "Anne how much did we gain for the past month again?" a boy said holding a pen and a notebook looking up at the girl the boy recognize rose from a distance "rosella is that you?" the boy asked "umm…yes why?" rose said "it's me Eugene I use to go to your dojo to learn martial arts when we were kids, remember?" Eugene said "eugene, eugene ahhh yes now I remember you were the kid that I used to play with when I was a child what are you doing here?" rose asked "well I sort of owned this place" eugene said "I see you've come a long way from a kid I used to play with to a successful business man ,you're quite an achiever huh" rose said "thanks ,and since you guys are here you might just as well have a taste of one of our specialties" eugene said with a smile "thanks but we don't have any money since ryoga here spent all of it for souvenirs for his beloved akane" rose said pointing at ryoga "hey that is not true I also spent some of it for food" ryoga said to rose "yeah which you ate all by your self you pig" rose said "what did you say?!" ryoga said angrily "you heard me" rose said as she and ryoga stood up getting ready to fight "hey,hey,hey don't fight inside my restaurant you two and don't worry it's in the house" eugene said trying to stop the two "really" the both of them said in unison "yeah just don't fight ok" eugene said with an anime style sweet drop "ok" rose said childishly. "thank you so much for the food eugene" rose said "no problem" eugene said "well we should be going now we still have to get our things in the forest" rose said pointing towards where they came from "what are you doing in the forest I mean you could just have stayed in your house" eugene said "well we didn't actually known that we're already in Hokkaido" rose said "really then in that case take this" eugene said tossing a key to rose "it's the key to your house" "thanks but how come you have a key to my house?" rose said curiously "well as you can remember you gave it to me when we are still kids so that I can come to your dojo and practice there when ever I want" eugene said "ohh yeah" rose said looking at eugene "well we should be going now thanks again for the food and the key" rose said heading towards the forest with ryoga waving goodbye to eugene "anytime rose anytime" eugene said waving goodbye to the girl

Rose's house

Rose inserted the key to the keyhole of the huge front gate. the gate open with a creepy sound ryoga and rose went inside towards the front door rose open the front door and reach for the switch beside it once the lights were open they proceed upstairs to get settled. "ok this will be you're room while we are staying here in my house" rose said opening the door to ryoga's room "thanks" ryoga replied "after you finished getting settled in meet me down stairs we'll start the cleaning of my house if we plan to stay here for a while" rose said closing the door and heading downstairs. Ryoga followed rose a minuet later. Downstairs he saw rose sweeping the floor ryoga made a coughing sound to let rose know that he was already there "oh,good you're here you can start by mopping the floor in the dinning room" rose said looking at ryoga and pointing the way towards the dinning room "umm sure" ryoga said "ryoga wait you do know how to mop a floor right?" rose asked "yes" ryoga answered "good I thought I have to teach you how" rose said with a smirk in her face. Ryoga just turned around and headed towards the dinning room or so he thought. Ryoga just kept walking forward until he saw a door he was about to open it when rose called his name "ryoga where are you ryoga!?" "I'm here" ryoga said "I forgot you don't have any sense of direction the dinning room is this way" rose said "hey rose where does this door leads to?" ryoga asked "well as I can remember it leads to the basement why?" rose asked "no reason I'm just curios" ryoga answered "ok then we should get going if we want to finish cleaning the house" rose said grabbing ryoga's hands ryoga immediately felt rose hands against his looking at it he thought to himself that rose's hands fit perfectly with his and his heart starts to pound so fast and everything around him starts to disappear and the only thing or rather person he saw was rose at that moment ryoga just want to hold rose hands and never let it go sadly his daydream had to end. "well here we are I'm done sweeping the floors so we can start mopping them" rose said letting go of ryoga's hand and handing him a mop "ok" ryoga said. The two of them was about to finished their choir when rose accidentally slip ryoga saw her so he immediately let go of his mop and ran as fast as he could towards rose thankfully he made it in time ryoga caught rose by the waist before she hit the floor the two teenagers stood there paralyzed by the sight of the other the two of them look at the other's eyes "I never thought how beautiful she looks and how her eyes sparkles in the light" ryoga said looking at the girl. Ryoga help rose to get up "umm I should go and take a bath now since I am done with my choirs, you should get going and finished yours too there's a bathroom here just turn left and head straight" rose said going up stairs ryoga just nodded in response. Once ryoga was finished in his choirs he took a bath downstairs. The two teenagers meet in the hallway upstairs the two of them just smile to the other before going to their rooms. Ryoga laid in his futon thinking "what is this feeling, I never felt this before even around akane, could it be that this is what they called true love, no It couldn't be I mean even if it is true love how come i didn't feel it around akane plus I don't have any chance of winning rose's heart,but there could be a slight possibility, who am I kidding it took me about three hours just to locate the bathroom maybe it's better if I just set this feelings aside for a while until I'm sure of it." Ryoga said Rose was doing the same thing inside her room "why did I suddenly saw pink clouds around ryoga when he caught me and why did my heart suddenly beat so fast when I was holding his hands could it be that I'm feeling something for him, no way that's impossible I just known him for about three Months and even if I have feelings for him I have no chance of being with him since his head over hills inlove with akane maybe it's better if I just set this feelings aside for now until I'm sure that I'm inlove with him" rose thought before dozing to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ok here's the fourth chapter I know that it took long but like I said I have to review for our test plus my father change the password of the computer I'm using so yeah I'm so sorry about the delay and don't worry there will be 2 or 3 more chapters to come and as usual I don't own ranma ½ so i hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I'm so sorry that this took so long and I thank you all for being patient. **


	5. signs

_**Recap: when rose and ryoga was about to finish their choir rose accidentally slide ryoga saw her and ran towards her as fast as he could ryoga caught her by the waist. At night ryoga and rose went to their rooms and think about what are they feeling towards the other and they both agree to set their feelings aside until they are certain of it. And with those thoughts the two teenagers fell asleep.**_

"Signs"

It was already morning rose woke up the moment the sunray hit her eyes rose got up and did some stretch before she went downstairs to cook breakfast. Ryoga on the other hand was having a nice dream about akane

Ryoga's dream

Ryoga went downstairs only to find akane cooking his breakfast. "good morning sweetie breakfast will be ready in about a minute" akane said to ryoga. akane served ryoga's breakfast after one minute when ryoga was finished in his breakfast he help akane was the dishes ryoga and akane touched hands when their reaching for the soap then the both of them looked in each other eye their faces was mere inches their lips was about to touch when he heard a loud sound coming from downstairs.

End of ryoga's dream

When ryoga woke up he heard rose calling his name and saying that their breakfast is ready. Ryoga lazily got up from his bed and did some streches before he went downstairs. In the kitchen he saw a delicious set of food prepared in the table "wow" ryoga said staring at food in front of him "please help yourself" rose said "don't mind if I do" ryoga said rose just smiled on the boys expression rose joined ryoga after putting the utensils back to their rightful places "thanks for the food" they both said before digging in "so how was it" rose asked "it's awesome" ryoga said getting more food "thanks so anyways I'm going to the market to buy some ingredients for our dinner later so do have anything you want me to buy for you?" rose asked "nope I'm good" ryoga said swallowing the food in his mouth "okay" ryoga and rose was already finished eating their breakfast "here let me wash those you go and get ready" ryoga said taking the plate from rose's hand "no it's fine" rose said taking the plate back "no you go and change besides it's the least I can do since you already make a very delicious breakfast for us" ryoga said "ok fine you win but I will wash the dishes later ok" rose said "yeah, no I'm still going to wash them" ryoga firmly said "what?" rose asked "you heard me I'll wash the dishes and you stick on cooking the food" ryoga said to rose "hmmmmm ok" rose said. Rose took off her apron and headed outside

Shopping district

Rose just picked up the last ingredient she needed for their supper she was about to leave the store when she bumped into someone "oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking in my way" rose said "no it's ok I wasn't looking either" the stranger said rose look up so that she can apologize to the person properly only knowing that the person she bumped into was eugene. Meanwhile ryoga was still in the kitchen but this time he was seated in the floor he didn't left the kitchen due to the fear he might get lost like always. He was thinking on how he will know if the feelings he had for rose was real then he finally decided "I know I will ask for signs and if all the signs I asked happened all in the same day then the feeling that I have for her is real and that rose is really the one for me" ryoga said "now what signs should I asked" ryoga said going back into a thinking state "I got it; if it rains roses, if I hear the angels sings, if I hear the bells ring and last but not the least if she confesses that she also have feelings for me" ryoga said when he heard the door slid open he rushed towards it ready to see the girl he was waiting for when he saw her he was so happy but that happiness didn't last long when he saw rose with eugene the happiness he was feeling soon been replace by anger, pain, and most of all jealousy. He felt pain when he saw Eugene hanging out with rose with ease then he felt anger when he saw eugene playfully punch rose in the shoulder and the fact that rose didn't mind it made him feel jealous. Ryoga was snapped out of his thoughts when rose greeted him "hey you fine?" rose asked "yeah" ryoga replied "good cause I need another hand in the kitchen" rose said heading towards the kitchen. When the food was done they served it in the dinning room. Rose was between ryoga and eugene rose when the two boys notice that rose doesn't have food the two of them immediately grab different kinds of food and offered it to rose "try some tempura rose" ryoga said "no try this one rose it's chicken teriyaki" eugene said "no try this one it's more delicious "no this one is more delicious" eugene countered "no this one is" ryoga insisted "I'm afraid your wrong my friend this is more delicious than that one" eugene insist "oh no this one is better than that" ryoga said showing the food to eugene and finally rose got tired of the fight the two boys was having so she stood up and left the two boys alone and went to the dojo to get two wooden staff and returned to the dinning room she throw the staff to the both of them and spoke "if you two are going to fight then do it for real meet me at the dojo in 3 minuets if you two still want to continue your stupid argument" and with those words rose left the room.

3 minuets later…

The three teenagers stood in the dojo ryoga and eugene facing each other while rose stand in the center of the dojo saying the rules "before the fight begin the two of you should follow some rules first rule the two of you are only allowed to used your weapon and nothing else unless your weapon have been broken or thrown away second rule don't destroy the dojo" and with that rose gave the signal indicating the start of the battle the two boys was fighting very seriously eugene will hit ryoga but ryoga will block it and they will do it in vice versa until ryoga finally broke Eugene's staff ryoga did the same thing and now the battle turned into a hand to hand battle where we all know ryoga is good at but what ryoga didn't know is that eugene is also good at it maybe much better than him the battle started once more the two boys both hit the other with great sped and power but it turned out that eugene is better than ryoga at the end of the battle ryoga was beaten by eugene ryoga is so humiliated that he instantly stood up even though his body is in so much pain and run as fast as he could away from the dojo and the house rose tried to catch up on him but he was to fast "ryoga" rose said sadly then she turned around and saw eugene and she remembered what she said to her self two minuets ago

2 minuets ago in rose mind…

Ok this is your chance rose who ever won the battle later will be the right guy for you ohh I sure hope ryoga won the battle

Present time…

Rose was snap out of her thought when Eugene snap a finger in front of her and asked "hey you alright?" "yeah I'm fine I'm just tired maybe we should call it a night" rose said heading inside the house "ok I should be going to I still have a lot of things I need to do bye" eugene said passing through rose "okay bye" rose said still depressed rose went up to her room and throw her self to her bed "ohh ryoga where have you gone to I hope that your fine don't worry ryoga I'll find you I promised and it's the last thing I do" rose said to her self trying her best in trying to relax.

Meanwhile…

Ryoga was sure that he's far enough from rose so he stopped and leaned back into a tree still holding the spot where Eugene kicks him. Ryoga was crying not because of his agony but because he had been humiliated in front of rose to him being defeated in front of the girl he now loved is more painful that being beaten up he feels like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces and he lost hope that rose will ever love him and with those thoughts ryoga let out a huge blast shouting "shi shi hokodan" he didn't care if someone notice his huge blast all that in his mind right now is that rose will never ever love a loser like him he was so depressed that he didn't notice someone was approaching "ryoga?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took like forever and that it's so short it's just that it took me forever to figure out the password of the computer I'm using and the fact that I need to study because my grades are in danger and I'm only allowed to use the computer in Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so yeah anyways I don't own ranma ½ or anything and I'm soo soorryy that I let you wait sooo long and in the next chapter I will reveal the mystery person sooo yeah that's all bye. **


	6. rivals

_**Recap:**_ Ryoga was crying not because of his agony but because he had been humiliated in front of rose to him being defeated in front of the girl he now loved is more painful that being beaten up he feels like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces and he lost hope that rose will ever love him and with those thoughts ryoga let out a huge blast shouting "shi shi hokodan" he didn't care if someone notice his huge blast all that in his mind right now is that rose will never ever love a loser like him he was so depressed that he didn't notice someone was approaching "ryoga?"

"**Rivals"**

"ryoga?" a mysterious girl said "that voice it sounds familiar, akari ?" ryoga said looking up "what are doing here, did you got lost again?" akari asked ryoga "it's non of your business and no I didn't got lost" ryoga said looking away from akari "ok" akari said "but can you at least tell me why are so depressed earlier" akari said sitting beside ryoga "it's nothing it's just that never mind" ryoga said digging his head in his head "come on you can tell me" akari said "well it's just that I've been defeated in front of the person I love" ryoga said "ouch that is very depressing" akari said "and I don't know if I can still show my face to her after that I'm not even sure if she still want to see me I don't know what to do akari" ryoga said sadness, pain, depression, humiliation, and hopelessness all present in his voice akari took a moment to think how depressed ryoga is how pitiful he sounded the suddenly she thought a plan "I know" akari said whispering her plan to ryoga "so are you in" akari asked extending her hand to ryoga waiting him to shake it "yeah" ryoga shake akari hand confirming that his in.

Meanwhile in rose house

Rose can't relax so she decided to go to the roof and search for some constellations then she suddenly remember the time when she and ryoga first did a constellation hunt together in her cousin's rooftop the moment when she first felt something towards ryoga. "Oh ryoga" rose said closing her eyes letting a single tear escape her eyes. She wipes the tear away and went down to go to her room through an open window. When she's in her bed she said "I promise I will find you" before she fell asleep.

It was already morning rose woke up and went out to start looking for ryoga but the moment she opened the door ryoga was there standing in front of her looking straight into her eyes smiling. Rose can't help but hug the boy in front of her while crying ryoga was shock at first but after a while he hug her back "don't you dare leave me again" rose said while hugging ryoga "I won't I promise" ryoga said while hugging rose "now could you stop crying" ryoga said wiping the tear in rose cheeks then suddenly akari made an coughing sound letting the two teenagers that she's there "oh yeah um rose this is akari my" ryoga was interrupted by akari finishing his line "girlfriend hi" akari said waving at rose "hi" rose said doing the same thing "well since you're her why don't you guys come inside and drink some tea" rose said inviting the two couple inside "thanks" the two said in unison. Ryoga and akari was sitting next to each other rose just arrived with a tray of tea "so how long have you two been in a relationship?" rose asked while pouring some tea "ummm three months I think, am I right darling" akari said clinging to ryoga's arm "yeah" ryoga said laughing nervously "is that so, how come ryoga never mention you to me" rose asked suspicion present in her voice "well it because I asked him to keep our relationship a secret" akari answered only to be countered by one of rose own question "why do you want to keep it a secret aren't you proud that ryoga is your boyfriend I mean if I were in your position I would shout out to the world that his my boyfriend" rose said "well it's because that" akari said choosing the right word or reason to say " because what" rose said "because" akari said pausing long enough before she said "enough about me let's talk about you, how long have you know ryoga exactly" akari said avoiding the question "about two months and a week" rose said "really" akari said "yeah" rose said you can feel the tension in the air as the two girls stare at the other ryoga on the other hand was terrified about the atmosphere the girls was creating finally he saw an opportunity to get out of the situation when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" he said standing up and running as fast as he could towards the door he wasn't sure if the girls heard him or not all that was in his mind was to get out there fast. Ryoga opened the door only to be pissed off when he saw that the person ringing the doorbell was Eugene "what are you doing here?" ryoga said a hint of annoyance present in his voice "I came here to bring rose a letter give this to her and don't you dare read it" eugene said giving ryoga the letter "ok" ryoga took the letter and closed the door the moment he had the letter.

Ryoga went to the dinning room the two girls still staring at each other as if like they were talking with there minds sending message through there eyes ryoga walk in and said "hey rose you have a letter from your _**best friend**_" ryoga said emphasizing the word best friend rose broke there starring contest and reach for the letter she open the envelope and unfold the paper within it as she open the letter she began to read it:

Dear Rose,

Hi! How are you doing? Me I'm doing fine I just wanted you to know that there will be a king and queen ball going to be held here in Hokkaido in the tenth day of October and I'm wondering if you could come with me in the ball as my date and don't worry I also sent some letters to your friends in nerima yesterday so that they can prepare and joined us you also invite ryoga if you want but if you don't like to come as my date then it's fine I would gladly accept your decision.

Yours truly,

Eugene

Rose finished reading the letter and told akari and ryoga what it is about ryoga frowned the moment he heard Eugene's name, akari smiled thinking that this could be a great opportunity to make rose totally jealous about her and ryoga and to see if she does love him. "really what a coincidence me and ryoga are going to the ball to right ryoga" akari said smiling and winking at ryoga he understood what the girl mean and nodded "really that's great we can go to the ball all together" rose Said trying to hide the jealousy in her voice as best as she could but her voice betrayed her akari smirked when she heard a hint of jealousy in rose's voice.

Two days passed when ranma and the others came to Rose's house. The door bell rang and rose answered it only to be greeted by her close friends "surprise" shampoo, mousse, ukyo, tsubasa, akane and of course ranma shouted at the same time Rose was speechless when she saw all of her friends standing there in front of her she could not believe on what she was seeing "is his real, no it can't be maybe a it's just a dream, or a illusion yeah maybe my mind is just messing with me" rose's mind was full of question she can't answer she was snapped out from her thinking when ranma wave his hand in front of her and snap his fingers saying "hey you ok?" Worry in his tone "yeah I'm just fine it's just that I'm surprised that all of you are here" rose Said looking at everyone. "well, the girls missed you" ranma said pointing at them "wait should I consider you one of the girls?" rose said teasing ranma. Ranma frowned and said "well ok but I will only allowed it this one time only" ranma said all of them laugh. Rose invited them inside the house and lead them in there room the girls occupied the room on the right side of rose room while the boys occupied the one on the left.

It was already morning the boys waited patiently in the dinning inside of the kitchen the girls was cooking their breakfast and even akane is doing her best to chop the vegetables evenly and every once in a while rose will assist her in her task. The girls served the food there was omelet, bacon, hash brown and a whole lot more. The boys look at the food with their mouths watering "thanks for the food" all of them said before digging in rose seat across ryoga and akari she looked at them when she saw akari was feeding ryoga with a smile on her face rose can't help but feel a little jealous everyone saw the jealousy in her eyes except ryoga and akari "may I be excused" rose suddenly said standing up and running up stairs to her room akane tried to go after her but was stopped by ranma shaking his head.

Rose buried her head in her pillow letting herself cry she cried for about four minuets after she heard someone knock on her door "who is it?" she said between sobs "it's us sugar akane, shampoo, and I" ukyo said "we come in is fine" shampoo asked "ok" rose said calming a bit the three girls entered the room once they heard her answer shampoo closed the door once all of them was in the room akane was in the right side of rose she extend her arms offering the girl a hug rose accept her offer and cried her eyes out in akane's shoulder akane tap the girl's back and telling her to lat it all out. Once she calm down a bit akane push her just enough to see her face "now tell us what's the problem sugar" ukyo said rose nodded and tell them everything from the moment when she first felt something towards ryoga till what had happened earlier before she went to her room. "your poor thing" ukyo said "I can't believed ryoga could be so insensitive" akane commented "well that's life sugar it's like a battle ground you need to fight or you will lose" ukyo said in a soothing voice "I know what if we tell ryoga what you feel and maybe he would return the favor" akane said but was countered by rose "no, don't tell him I don't want to start a fight between him and akari and plus a wise man once said to me that when you truly love someone you give them everything you can and never expect a return" rose said with a reassuring smile everyone was shock at the words rose said as if she wasn't hurt but they can feel the sadness in her tone then shampoo suddenly got an idea "I know what make you happy, we go shopping to buy beautiful dress to wear in ball" shampoo said to the girls o yeah the ball is only two days away we should go and buy our gowns now before all of the beautiful dresses get sweep away" akane said the two girls agree "so what you say sugar want to buy a beautiful dress to impress your guy" ukyo said looking at rose, rose nodded in responded ukyo wipe the tear on her face and said "that's the spirit" smiling at the girl. Rose smiled back at her

Hokkaido mall

Rose and her friends go to a department store. They pick out all the dress they think beautiful they each try it then they pick the best ones shampoo picked a lavender mermaid style dress with a dark violet lining on the waist line, ukyo got a blue column dress with the design of sparkling swirls, akane pick a white Basque waist with a blue lining and last rose pick a red ball gown that looked like an upside down rose the skirt is like sparkled with glitters the neck line of the gown is off-the-shoulder and in the middle of the neck line was a rose all of the girls looked at her in completely blank expression "wow you looked good rose" akane said "yeah dress fits you perfect" shampoo said smiling "you got that right you looked like an angel sugar" ukyo said admiring her when the girls was about to pay for the dresses the girl behind the counter stop her and said "since your friend here looks good in the dress she wore I'm going to give it to her for free but the three of you need to pay those dresses" the girl said "what really your going to give this to me for free are you serious?!" rose asked the girl "yes I'm serious" the girl behind the counter said punching the price tag of the three dresses. After the three girls paid their dresses "that was only the first thing we needed we still need to buy shoes and accessories to match our clothes and were almost out of money" akane said "yeah I never thought that this dresses cost a fortune" ukyo said "yeah me too" shampoo said "I think I can help you girls in those things" a guy said behind the girls when they turned around they saw a guy about in the same height of ryoga and ranma "eugene?" rose said "wait you know him" akane asked "yeah he's one of my friends" rose said "wait you sure you helps us buy shoes and accessories for our dress?" shampoo said "yeah sure why not I mean it's the least I can do since I'm the one who sent you those letters" eugene said smiling "ok then let's go to the shoe shop" ukyo said after they went to the shoe shop they went to the jewelry store and just like what eugene said he paid every thing the girls need. After the girls went shopping they went to Eugene's ramen house to eat ramen and it was also in the house when they went home they went straight to rose room to put the things they bought earlier and went down to inform every one that there home "hey were back" when they reached the living room they saw akari wearing a yellow princess style dress with black lining they also saw ryoga staring at her. This made rose fell a little jealous so she just decide to go to the dojo to train and to relax.

The dojo was filled with rose's battle cry as she attack a training dummy with combo attacks that was thought to her. The dojo door open and ranma entered clapping his hand when rose finished and incredible combo attack that would paralyses a man. Rose look up to see ranma clapping his hand and walking towards her she just looked at ranma panting catching air "wow that was an incredible display of attacks" ranma said looking at rose and sitting next to her "hey if you ever needed a sparing partner just asked me or akane or any one you like except akari cause she doesn't know any martial arts move" ranma said smiling "ok" rose said "hey do you mind if I asked you a question?" ranma asked "sure what is it?" rose answered "I just want to know if you feel something towards ryoga?" ranma said "w-w-what do you mean by that?" rose said panic present in her voice "well earlier this morning I noticed the way you look when you saw akari and ryoga acted towards each other, I'm not dumb rose, I know what jealousy feels and looks like, trust me" ranma said. Rose sign in defeat and told ranma her true feeling towards ryoga. Ranma just listened to rose and accept what she feels towards his frenemy.

Akari was walking by the dojo when she heard rose talking to ranma about her real feelings towards ryoga. She listened very closely to every word they say when rose finally admitted that she love ryoga akari can't help but feel a mix emotion of jealousy, happiness, and sadness because of what she had heard should she tell ryoga about what she had heard or should she keep it a secret then she heard rose saying loud enough for her to hear clearly "please don't tell ryoga please I'm begging you I promised to tell him I'm just waiting for the right moment please" akari was now confuse if the girl is referring to her or to ranma or both of them did rose had felt her presents and if she did ranma should have to then she heard ranma answered "ok ok I won't tell him just promised me that you would tell him about your true feelings towards him even tough he's such a jerk, a pain in the butt, and an idiot sometimes he still deserved to love and to be loved by someone ok" ranma said to rose standing up and helping her to stand up "thank you very much cousin" rose said hugging ranma your welcome now we need to back to the house or akane will be furious and with those words the two teenagers left the dojo and went inside the house. "She loves him" akari said in the corner of the dojo when she was sure the two teenagers were gone.

**A/N: well I finally finished this chapter though it really took some time now does it well that doesn't matter now because it's already done and as usual I don't own ranma ½ or anything and pls. leave a review so that my next stories will be much better and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and by the way chapter 7 is already in progress so pls. wait patiently well that's all bye ^_^ **


	7. regrets

**A/N: well here is chapter 7 hope you enjoyed reading it ^_^**

"**Regrets part 1"**

Ryoga is sitting in the front porch watching the clouds lazily move then he suddenly saw and image of akari looking down at him but that image was immediately been change by one of rose's face. Ryoga is in his own world that he did not notice that he had already smiled in the image of rose but after a minuet he was brought back to reality by akane "hey akane what's up" ryoga asked "oh nothing I just want to asked you something if that's fine with you?" akane said sitting next to him "sure what is it you want to know?" ryoga asked "well I'm just thinking if by any chance you have feelings toward rose?" akane said "what! I I I what what do you me mean what what what gives you that that that Idea a-a-akane?" ryoga said panic, nervousness and a whole lot more emotion present in his voice. Akane tried not to laugh at the reaction of ryoga "well it's just that I notice the look in rose face when she saw you and akari acted all sweet towards each other earlier this morning, and I can't help but feel sorry for her, ryoga I saw pain and sadness in her eyes when she run up to her room" akane said. Ryoga can't believed what he just heard, a lot of question is running in his mind "wait is akane saying that rose was jealous about me and akari, no that's impossible maybe I just misunderstood what she is saying, but there is a possibility that rose have feeling towards me, what am I saying why would rose have feeling towards me I don't have sense of direction, I turned to a black piglet every time I'm splashed by cold water for goodness sake and most importantly I'm not good with girls the only way akari likes me is probably because I'm half pig and the fact that I beat her enormous pig, which by the way is not with her" ryoga's was snapped out of his thoughts when akane called him "ryoga hey ryoga" akane said waving her hand in front of ryoga "hmmm" ryoga said looking at akane "you fine?" akane asked "yeah what was your question again?" ryoga asked "if you have feelings towards rose" akane repeat her question "to be honest I don't know but every time we touch I get this feeling, my heart beat so fast it's like it's going to explode or something, and every time I saw her with eugene I can't help but feel jealous, my heart say yes but my mind say no, I don't know what I feel towards her akane" ryoga said "well dad always say that you should follow your heart when it comes to this kind of situation cause our heart always knows what's right when it comes to deciding who to love now if your heart says yes then follow it, tell her that you love her don't hide it cause you don't know when she will go and before you know it it's to late" akane said smiling at ryoga "ok I will tell her but the question is when?" ryoga said holding his chin "I know what about in the ball" akane said "yeah that's perfect" ryoga said "the only problem is akari" akane said "I'll take care of that she will understand after all this was part of her plan" ryoga said "what plan?" akane asked surprised "well you see akari created this plan about 5 or 6 days ago when she saw me crying deep inside the forest" ryoga was cut off by akane saying "you were crying?!" "Yeah but let's not talk about it so anyways she made the plan few days ago"

"_**I know" akari said whispering her plan to ryoga "so here's my plan we will act like were a couple to test the girl you love if she have the same feeling towards you, so your in?" akari asked extending her hand to ryoga waiting for him to shake it "yeah" ryoga said shaking akari's hand confirming that his in.**_

"Then just like that we started to act like a couple the next morning and no matter how much it hurts me to see her being hurt every single time we tried to make her jealous I still have to stick to my role but there's not a single day that went by that I did not regret what I did. But earlier this morning we already cross the line huh?" ryoga said looking at akane who nodded in return "men I didn't know I was such a big jerk to her" ryoga said lowering his head and letting the shadow of his bangs cover his eyes "well that mean you did a pretty good job at making her feel jealous" akane said in hope of cheering ryoga but it just make him feel worse "but I'm sure she will be fine once you told her how you feel about her in the ball, right" akane said smiling at ryoga hoping she some how cheer him up by those words and it's her prayer was answered when ryoga look at her smiling a little and saying "right" akane sign in relief and said "well it's getting late I should go and call the girls so that we can prepare our dinner" akane said standing up and turning around when ryoga called her name to say "hey akane thanks" ryoga said smiling at the girl "anytime" the girl respond with a reassuring smile before going up stairs to call ukyo and shampoo.

In the kitchen akane told ukyo and shampoo about the conversation she and ryoga had "so your telling me this was all part of akari's plan to make rose jealous" ukyo said "shhhh keep it down someone might here us" akane said putting her finger in her lip and said "yes this was all part of the plan" akane confirmed "poor rose" shampoo said shaking her head side ways. "Hey guys why didn't call me?" rose said putting her apron on "well we don't know where you were" akane said "good point" rose said turning her back to akane indicating her to tie her apron. "Akane can you please tie my apron" rose said "sure" akane said tying rose's apron "so what in the menu?" shampoo said asking the other girls "well let's" akane said opening the cookbook in the table "we already done all of this" ukyo said "wait maybe mom have more cook book over here" rose said going to a book shelf " here we are" rose said putting down some cook books "we have this cook book about different kinds desserts, main course, appetizers, and beverage" rose said "ok lets dived it so we work fast" shampoo said "I will cook the appetizers, shampoo you cook the main course, akane and rose you two are in the desserts and beverage department" ukyo said "ok" the girls said in unison. They started immediately once they have their assigned department shampoo ang ukyo's meal is going great while rose and akane's is well a bit better than last time akane is actually listening to rose "ok that's it keep going, just stir it gently, good" rose said assisting akane "now we need to put just the right amount in these pans ok" rose said showing akane the right amount to put. When they are finish filling the pan with cookie dough they use the rolling pin to evenly spread the cookie dough in the pan. Rose show akane the proper way how to cut out cookie shapes. By the time they were going to do that ukyo and shampoo was already done with their dish and asked if they can cut out shapes too "sure there's a lot of space in the cough we can all cut out shapes" rose said smiling. When the girls was done cutting out animal shapes they put it in the oven while the cookies was in the oven rose and shampoo did there beverage while akane and ukyo wash the utensils they used, by the time the cookies was done everything was ready when akari came "hey guys I'm so sorry I just arrive I lost track of time and I let you do all the cooking" akari apologized "it's fine you could help us serve the food in the dinning room" rose said smiling at akari "ok, again I'm so sorry" akari said getting the tray of beverage. The girls serve the food in the dinning room where all of the boys waited patiently. Once the food was settled down on the table they all said "thank for the delicious food" then they dig in it was already dessert rose and akane went to the kitchen to get the bowl of cookies and to great surprised it turned out pretty good akane grab the bowl and look at it as if refusing to served it. Rose put a hand in her shoulder and looks at her "Rose I'm not sure if I should serve this, I mean what if it only looks good but taste horrible" akane said with worry present in her voice "non sense we followed my mothers cook book right and we made this with love and happiness with ukyo and shampoo so I'm sure this will taste awesome" rose said smiling at akane which smiled in returned before asking rose a question "hey rose can I asked you a question?" akane said looking straight at rose eyes "sure what is it?" rose asked " how can you smile at the person who cause you a lot of pain?" akane asked. Rose was taken aback by the question and said " well it takes a lot of strength and self control but I always keep in mind that it's nobody's fault" rose answered akane question just in time when ranma shouted "were waiting for the dessert" "coming" rose shouted back "we should go now we don't want the boys eat a cold cookies right" rose said smiling at akane, and with those words the two girls went to the dinning room to serve the cookies which was separated according to there animal shapes which are pigs, ducks, pandas, and cats "I don't know if I should be offended by this shape or not" mousse said holding up a duck shaped cookie everyone laughs at mousse whom is now acting like a duck. While everybody was busy laughing at mousse ryoga looked at rose thinking how cute her laugh was only for him to notice rose was also staring at him the two stare at each other for a minuet ranma and the other girls noticed this to including akari before ranma grab a panda shape cookie and said "hey who does this panda shaped cookie reminds you of" " " everybody said before ranma ate the cookie and said "wow this cookie taste awesome" ranma said munching the cookie ryoga tried one and nodded in agreement "yeah this is so good hey maybe you could some cookies again tomorrow" mousse said devouring the cookies "hey left some for me" tsubasa said the girls laugh at the boys before rose said "well I love to but I didn't cook those cookies" rose said the boys stop fighting and look at ukyo "sorry it isn't me either" then they switch from ukyo to shampoo "nope" then to akari "I only help to serve the food" then finally at akane "sure thing" akane said smiling, the boys swallowed the cookies then ranma was the first to talk "your can't be serious I know your cooking anywhere and this is way far to be one of your cooking" ranma said shock present in his voice "true but I followed the steps in the cook book and rose help me in stirring the ingredient together" akane said " ha I knew it your not akane" ranma said which caused everyone to jump up "because the real akane would have hit me in the head when I insult her cooking so tell me where you keep my fiancé" ranma said holding akane's shoulder "what are you saying you pervert I am akane and would you let go of me you stupid excuse of a fiancé" akane said punching ranma in the face which cause him to be knock out cold. "You really cooked this akane" ryoga said "yes I did" akane said smiling at him "wow you have improved" tsubasa said eating more of akane's cookies. When everybody was finished eating and the girls are cleaning up with the help of the boys, ranma still out cold "hey what are we going to do with this cookies" mousse asked "I know how about let's give it to rose's friend" ukyo said getting the cookies and putting it in a bag and handing it to rose saying "here go and give it to your friend" "ok" rose said "but it's already late" akane countered "the how about she bring ryoga with her" shampoo suggest "yeah that way we can be sure that rose is safe" akane said and with those words the two teenagers left the house.

Awkward silence filled the air as the two teenagers walk the streets of Hokkaido. Ryoga was behind rose following her and every once and while the cricking of the crickets break the silence. Rose and ryoga walk in silence until rose spoke

"Hey ryoga" ryoga snapped his head up when he heard rose mention his name

"Yeah" he said

"Can I asked you a question"

"Sure"

"Well I was just thinking if you…well if you…never mind"

"No go on asked I won't mind" ryoga said

"Well I was just thinking if you really like akari" rose asked ryoga whom was caught off guard by roe's question

"Well…um…ahhh…it's" ryoga said thinking of the right word to say

"It's fine if you don't want to answer that question"

"Ok but can I also asked you a question?" ryoga said

"Sure go ahead"

"Do you have any feelings towards Eugene I mean do like him?"

"Nope I don't have any feelings for him as the matter of fact his like big brother to me"

"I see" ryoga said smiling a tinge of hope lifting within his heart

"Well here we are" ryoga look up to see that they already arrive there destination. Rose rang the door bell and Eugene opens the door the two teenagers talk for what seem an eternity. When the two of them was done talking ryoga can feel that Eugene was looking at him before saying good bye to rose.

"Let's go" rose said walking past ryoga. The walk back to rose house is also filled with awkward silence but unlike the walk to Eugene's house ryoga was now walking side by side with rose. They walk in silence until a motorcycle pass by. Ryoga grab rose wrist and pull her towards him. He held her while shouting "hey were walking here" then he looked at rose "and asked her "hey you alright?" he said. Rose looked up and as she did so they looked eye to eye both lost in the sight of the other.

(Rose's POV)

We are going home. The walk home felt like an eternity to me. And ryoga hasn't talk since we left Eugene's house but at least his walking by my side unlike earlier. I wanted to ask him a question but as I open my mouth there was no voice that came out so I closed it again. Then I wonder why he had asked me if I had feelings towards Eugene, wait is it possible that he likes me. No that's impossible why would a guy like him have feelings with a girl like me especially when he already have akari by his side, it just seem so impossible. I was so caught up in my own world that I did not notice a motorcycle was coming in my way, until it was too late or that's what I thought. Ryoga grab my wrist and pulled me toward him. He wrap his arms around me protectively and I stayed there within his grip I buried my head in his chess and I listened to his heart beat. I raised my head when he called my name and asked me a question I tried to answer his question but when I saw his green orbs looking at me, I just can's seem to find my voice again. I look at him and everything around us suddenly fades into the dark and I saw nothing but him. And like magic my heart was beating at the same rhythm as his. He held me there within his strong arms and I feel like I'm in heaven. Ohh how I wish this moment would never end. Be in his grip forever was a dream come true. But like any other dreams this to have to end "y…yeah I'm fine thanks" and just like that he let me go and were back from the boring silent walk.

When rose and ryoga got home they saw akari was waiting for ryoga. rose was so full of anger and jealousy when akari cheerfully throw herself at ryoga and hug him as if like she was afraid that he would be taken from her or something. Rose ignores the two teenagers and directly went up stairs to get new clean clothes and went to the bathroom. The moment the bath room door shuts rose stripped out of her clothes and toss it in the laundry she slid the door that separates the main bathroom from where she was standing. The bathtub was already full of warm water. She dip inside and let her tense muscle relax a bit then she replay the scene earlier "ryoga your back, what took you so long, I miss you" akari said hugging ryoga. Rose sighs desperately and said "well I can't blame her; she is in fact his girlfriend she can do anything with him for all I care" rose said looking at the ceiling and closing her eyes as she sing a song: _"this time I wonder what it feels like_ _To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of But dreams just aren't enough So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene Straight off the silver screen So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with"_ rose was interrupted by a knock on the door "hey rose you fine in there akane's getting worry about you" it was ryoga, rose nearly jump because of his voice "um yeah, tell her I'm sorry for letting her worry" rose said "ok" ryoga respond "by the way you have a beautiful voice" ryoga said grinning. Rose blushed but manages to respond to ryoga "t…t…thanks" rose said. A minuet after ryoga left, rose get out of the bathtub and wrap a towel around her hair and put on her fresh clothes she was wearing a yellow with black polka dots pajama. When rose went downstairs she went out to have some fresh air, when she saw a figure sitting on the rooftop. She went closer only to find out that the figure was ryoga "hey" rose said walking closer to him and sitting beside him "hey" ryoga said looking at rose "what are you doing up here" rose said looking up the sky then to him "I could asked you the same thing" ryoga said looking at her "I asked you first" rose said looking at him "ok fine, I'm here because I want to see the stars" ryoga said looking up the starry sky then he heard rose giggle "what?" ryoga said looking at her "nothing I just, I just remember something" rose said looking at ryoga flashing one of her smile "what" ryoga asked "the first night we talked together, it was just like this, the only difference is that you're the one who I caught up here" rose said remembering that night "oh yeah, you know what, I still don't know any constellation, do you mind pointing me one or two" ryoga said looking at rose giving her his signature grin "sure" rose said looking at the sky and looking for some constellation what she doesn't know is that ryoga was just looking at her and not in the sky "well there's Orion" rose said pointing at the constellation before she look at him. The two of them look at each other and once again they found there selves caught with the each others gaze, what they don't realize is that there moving closer every second until there nose was nearly touching when akane called out, "ryoga, rose come down from there it's getting cold, you don't want to be sick so close to the ball" "okay" rose said standing up with ryoga. rose was just about to head down when she suddenly lost her balance and slip, ryoga caught her by the waist. There heart beating at the same rhythm, both paralyzed by the other's gaze and all that matter to them is each other nothing more. Ryoga raised rose still holding her in her waist and asked her "you alright?" he said with worry in his voice "yeah, umm I should go now, I just remember something I need to do so I think I'll see you tomorrow" rose said jumping off the roof and going inside the house. Ryoga on the other hand had stayed in the roof for another minute or so.

(Ryoga's POV)

I had asked rose to point out some constellation but I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. Her face it's just so beautiful and no one in this whole world can even beat her beauty even Aphrodite and Venus is no match for her. Ohh I could stare at her face forever and never complain. I heard her said something I think it's onion or whatever, all I could hear is my own heart beat, then she suddenly looked at me, ohh how her blue gems sparkle in the light. We stared at each other, unable to took our gaze away, both caught in the other sight and then we slowly move closer to each other until our nose was nearly touching then a familiar voice called out and the romantic atmosphere was gone all of the sudden. "okay" rose replied to what ever akane said, then she stand up with me following her. We were about to go down from the roof when rose suddenly lost her balanced and slip. I caught her by her waist and she put her hands around my neck, I can feel our hearts beating in the same rhythm, when I raised her up I look directly into her eyes and asked her in the most soothing voice I could manage "you alright?" I said looking for any signs of injury "yeah, umm I should go now, I just remember something I need to do so I think I'll see you tomorrow" she said before jumping off the roof and going in I stayed there her face still fresh in my mind. When I'm sure she was in the safe distance I let out a frustrating roar loud enough for me to hear then I scolded my self "idiot that was your chance to tell her what you truly feel about her, and now you let it slip away from you idiot, why do the universe hate me argggh" I said to myself kicking a rock then I heard a voice "dude, if your going to continue doing that, you should do it somewhere else" I turned around to see ranma standing there with his hands in the pocket of his pants "what do you want saotome" I said looking at the jerk "ohh nothing just a conversation with you" he said walking closer to me "what are you mumbling about earlier any way?" he asked me. Then my whole body tense when I heard him asked the question "it's non of your business" I said trying to punch him in the gut but he dodge it "let me guess it's about a girl?" ranma said teasing me "SHUT UP!" I yelled and punching him as hard as I can. He leap form the roof but landed in the koi pond "serve's you right" I said after I get down the roof I heard ranma said "hey come back here you jerk, don't you turn your back a me" but I just denied her and went inside the house and straight to my room. After I set the futon on the floor I laid there with the image of rose in my head that lead into a nice dream.


	8. the truth revealed

I don't own ranma ½

Enjoy reading my story ^_^

"the truth revealed "

It was already morning. The morning rays playfully spreading as the sun comes up. Rose woke up the moment the sun ray hit her eyes. She half lazily yawn and open her eyes, she did some stretches before she head downstairs "good morning rose, did you sleep well" akane said smiling at her "yes I did, thank you" rose said walking towards akane "care to have some tea" akane said holing up her cup "sure, thanks" rose said sitting next to akane. Rose took a sip from her tea when rose put down her tea akane immediately grab rose hand and asked her a question "so what happen I want to know everything" akane said with excitement present in her voice "what!? I don't know what your saying, what happen where, when, with who" rose said confuse "you and ryoga of course" akane said "what!?" rose said "you know last night in the roof top before I called you two down" akane said. Rose blushed as she replay the scene last night before she reply "n-n-nothing" rose said blushing a bright crimson before she stand up and said "I-I need to go to the dojo" as those words left her lips she started to walk toward the dojo.

Rose was now walking in the hallway connecting the house and the dojo. She can hear someone inside the dojo "maybe it's ranma, great I can asked him to spar with me" rose said grabbing the handle and sliding the door open "hey ran" the words died in her throat as soon as she saw the mystery person in the dojo was no other than ryoga. Beads of sweat dripping down from his face to his bare chest. The two of them stared at each other "sorry I thought you were ranma" rose said looking for a face towel and grabbing it as she walked towards ryoga "it's fine, I should be the one saying sorry for not asking your permission to use the dojo" ryoga said reaching for the face towel rose is handing him before he wipe the sweat covering him. Rose shook her head and said "the dojo is open for everyone" as she looked at him at the eyes "you know we've been in each others company for a long time now, but I still don't know much about you" ryoga said grabbing his shirt and putting it one "now you mention it I too don't know much about you" rose said sitting at the floor and saying "well what do you want know about me" ryoga said sitting next to rose "ok I want to know if you ever see you parents?" rose said "yeah every once in a while, how about you" ryoga said looking at her "ohh, well no" rose said looking at the floor sadness present in her eyes "how come" ryoga said in his most soothing voice "well my father died because of a stage 4 cancer when I was 5 years old and my mother killed her self when I was 6 years old" rose said, tears dripping down her cheeks "I'm sorry for your lost and for asking that question" ryoga said, rose shook her head "it's not your fault you didn't know" she said while wiped her face before asking ryoga another question "so when did you started to travel to improve your martial arts?" "well I'm not sure maybe when I was still in junior high" ryoga said looking at rose as she sit closer to ryoga as if saying that she want to know more. Ryoga just laugh quietly and continue his story "well it all started when me and your cousin was still in junior high. Ranma always stole my bread. And then one day I challenge him into a duel at the vacant lot behind my house but thanks to my lack of direction it took me four days to locate it and when I got there he was already gone and that's when I started to travel to look for your cousin and improve my martial arts, how about you?" ryoga said looking at rose "well I started to travel with my mother's brother right after my parent funeral and I started to travel on my own when I was 14 years old" rose said looking at ryoga "wow" ryoga said "rose, ryoga akane want to tell you guys that breakfast is ready" ukyo said entering the dojo "ohh, did I disturbed something" ukyo said looking at the two teenagers. Rose and ryoga blushed when they noticed how closed they are to each other "what?! No, no you didn't disturbed any thing were just talking to each other that's all" ryoga said standing up and rising up his hand in defense "ok" ukyo said sarcasm present in her voice and turning around exiting the dojo and entering the house "well we should go now" ryoga said offering his hand to rose which was gladly accepted. When the two reached the dining room the others was about to start eating. They seat beside each other and started to eat before all of the food is gone. After eating rose asked a question "hey where's akari?" she said looking around for the girl "I think she went to Eugene's to bring some cookies" akane said "all this time?" rose asked "yeah, come to think of it she had been out for a while" ukyo said "I'll go and get her" rose said standing up and going to the front door. When she reached Eugene's, akari was about to leave "see you later at the ball" akari said to Eugene while waving goodbye. Rose just stand there looking at the two when akari turned around she was caught off guard by the sight of rose "hey what took you so long?" rose asked akari "well as you can see me and eugene was talking to each other" akari said to rose "about what" rose asked in confusion "about the ball tonight" akari answered looking to rose "what about it?" rose asked looking at akari the to eugene then back to akari "well you see there has been a _**change**_ in the pairing, eugene just asked me to be his date" akari said to rose closing her eyes expecting her to slap her as hard as she could but when the slap didn't come she opened her eyes and saw rose standing there trying her best to register what akari has told her "really that's great" rose finally said as the news finally settled in her mind "your not mad?" akari asked "why would I be" rose asked "well because I just stole your date for tonight" akari said, rose shook her head and hugged akari and said "you didn't stole anything, what I'm worried about is ryoga, on how will he take this news" the two girls stand there in silence until eugene talked "I know how about you take akari's place as his date I'm sure it's fine with him, but the question is, is it fine with you?" eugene said walking towards the two girls "umm I guess I can be his date if it makes you guys happy" rose said "don't do this for us rose do this for yourself, now are you willingly accepting to be ryoga's date for tonight not just for us but also for you?" akari said grabbing rose's hands. Rose think for a minuet and answered "yes" the three of them smiled at each other "we should tell ryoga now" rose said almost running towards her house "no wait, we will tell him later" akari and eugene said in unison "ok, make sure you tell him alright, anyways we should go now the other's might think that something happened to us plus we still need to prepare for tonight" rose said pointing the way towards her house "ok" akari and eugene said in unison again "alright let's go you two love birds" rose said leading the way with akari and eugene behind her there hands around each other. "Were home" rose said opening the door and going to the leaving room where everyone was "akari and eugene have news to tell" rose announced once they entered the living room. "What is it?" akane asked "well, eugeneaskedmetobehisdate" akari said too fast that no one understood it "what?" shampoo said "I said eugene asked me to be his date for tonight" akari said a bit slower this time "what are you serious!?" all of them shouted at the same time "yes" akari confirmed "what about me?" ryoga said standing up "well rose agreed to be your date tonight" akari said emphasizing the word date. Ryoga and rose blushed when they looked at each other "well is that fine with you" akari asked ryoga "y-yeah" ryoga said avoiding eye contact "ok then it's settled rose will be your date and eugene will be mine" akari said "all of this date thing is making me hungry" akane said "yeah me too" shampoo said "then how about we cook our lunch before we go to the mall to buy the finishing touches for tonight" ukyo said "ok" all of the girls said. After the girls prepared the food and ate, they change their clothes and headed towards the mall to buy accessories that fits their gowns, after the bought the accessories they went to the salon to get their hair, nails, and make up done.

(Boy's POV)

Meanwhile the boys was in the flower shop to buy the girls flowers and corsage, they tried their best to not get caught by the girls, after they had bought everything they needed they went back to rose house and inside ryoga's room to get ready "hey ryoga can I get a word with you" ranma said calling ryoga and going to a corner and said "listen here pal if you do anything to make rose cry I'll swear I will beat you up with out mercy, buried you alive and dance in your grave you got that" ranma said looking at ryoga with the coldest glare he can manage, ryoga swallowed the lump in his throat and said "yeah" "hey guys you better get ready before the girls arrive, or it will be hard to surprise them" eugene said "ok but if you make akane cry I will do the same with you" ryoga said "then that will make akane cry more and rose jealous" ranma countered "what about your threat if you do that everyone will hate you" ryoga countered "good point, then I will make her hate you" ranma said "and I will do the same thing to you if you make akane cry" ryoga said "fine" ranma said extending his hand "fine" ryoga said shaking ranma's hand "hey are you guys getting ready or what" they heard mousse said. And with that ryoga and ranma grab their clothes and got ready.

(Girl's POV)

The girls went home and straight to rose's room since all of their gowns are their. The girls get their gowns out of the cabinet and put it on the bed. They took of their clothes and did some touch up before the slip in the gowns "you're a lucky one rose, your date may have no sense in direction but he is the sweetest guy I have ever met, besides ranma that is" ukyo said putting on some lips stick "well I guess, but I'm not as lucky as akane, ranma can be such a jerk but deep inside his the perfect fiancée for a girl" rose said putting on some blush on "yeah, but no is lucky as akari she has good looking guy and not mention a good cook as her date" shampoo said "well thanks but I won't have eugene as my date if it wasn't for rose" akari said grabbing her gown. When akari was about to put on her gown she suddenly saw the side of the gown was ripped "oh no what am I going to do this is my only gown and I don't have money to buy another one" akari said looking at the hole beside her dress then rose put her hand in akari's shoulder and said "don't worry I have another gown here" rose said walking towards her cabinet and pull out a light green high-low dress with dark green lining on the edge " I saw this when I was arranging my closet and supposed to wear it tonight but I have already bought a gown so you can wear it" rose said handing akari the gown "thanks rose you a life saver" akari said accepting the gown and putting it on and soon the other girls put on their gowns too. When the girls was about to go out akane thought an idea "hey guy why don't we go out one by one let's start with you shampoo, then ukyo, then me, then akari, and last but certainly won't be the least is you rose" "ok" all of the girls answered in unison. Downstairs the boys are waiting with the flowers and corsage the bought and as planed shampoo went down first and met with her date "you look beautiful" mousse said giving her the flower he bought which is violets and lavender "thank you" then the next one to come out was ukyo and just like shampoo she went downstairs and met with her date "you look amazing tonight" tsubasa said giving ukyo the flowers he bought "thanks" the next one was akane. Ranma can't believe what he is saying "wow" he said more to himself when akane met with him he blink twice and said "you look gorgeous" ranma said kissing akane's hand and giving her the flower he bought which was lilies "t-thanks" akane said blushing the next one was akari "you look attractive" eugene said handing the flowers he bought at the mall for and turning her to get a better look at her "thanks but wait and see how rose look" akari said looking up stairs right in time for rose to come out and went down stairs her dress sparkling every step she take to met with ryoga. When she finally reach ryoga who was lost with word "how do I look" rose said looking at he floor "you look stunning, no, that word doesn't even start explaining how you look tonight, you look beyond compare and no word in this world can even explain what you look" ryoga said holding rose's chin to raise her head and hold her hands as he lightly kiss it, he wasted no time and give her the bouquet of roses which he bought in the mall earlier "thanks" rose said blushing. It's a good thing that she's wearing blush on. Eugene cleared his throat and said "well I hate to break the romantic atmosphere but we need to go now" he said pointing towards the door. When they reach the front gate rose asked a question "how exactly are we going to the ball?" "Don't worry I got it covered" Eugene said whistling. After he whistle two limos appeared in front of them "wow, you really planed this out don't you" rose said looking at the limos in front her "yes I did" Eugene said holding his necktie. When the gang reached the venue they saw a huge house. And when they reach the main entrance they saw the inside of the house was as amazing as the outside. a huge chandelier was hanging in the center of the house and everyone was dressed in there most luxurious clothing, they find there self a table to settle, mousse and shampoo together with ukyo and tsubasa was the first one to dance leaving only ranma and company. Ranma and ryoga decided to gram some punch "you know you should asked rose to dance, I mean what for did you come to this ball if your not going to dance?" ranma said drinking some punch "but I don't know ho to dance" ryoga said "don't worry you'll know how once you get to the dance floor" ranma said putting down his cup "how?" ryoga said looking at ranma in confusion, ranma looked at him and put his finger in his chest and said "just follow your heart, now if you excuse me my date needs me" ranma said leaving ryoga and going to akane to ask her to dance. "Follow my heart huh" ryoga said drinking his punch and gathering his guts "you can do this" ryoga said waking back to rose. Rose was just looking at her friends dancing with their dates the she heard ryoga clear his voice and said "can I have this dance?" "Sure" rose said holding ryoga's hand and as the two make their way to the dance floor rose notice something but decided to deny it. They were finally at the center of the dance floor.

(PS: I suggest you play the song it may help the atmosphere be more romantic)

(So close by john McLaughlin)

Ryoga put his hand on rose waist and rose put her hand on ryoga's shoulder and both of there free hands hold each other as they sway to the rhythm of the song. the two teenagers swayed gracefully across the dance floor looking at the sight of the other. Heart beating at the same time.

"Rose I want to tell you something" ryoga said at the same time as rose said "Ryoga I want to tell you something" they laugh a little then ryoga said

"You go first" "ok well you see from the very beginning till now you have always been in my mind and you're the only person that make me cry and whenever you and akari are together it just make me feel so jealous I guess what I'm saying is that I'm " rose was cut of by ryoga's finger on her lips and said "before you say anything I want you to know that your always been in my mind too and when ever I see you and eugene together I feel the same way that's why I asked you that question a night before and when we are together I feel this strange feeling that I thought that I could just set aside and lock away, but it was more powerful than I expected It makes me feel like I never before I guess what I'm saying is that" "I'm inlove you" rose and ryoga said in unison. The two teenagers were surprised at what they heard and just like what ranma said they dance with there heart and like magic there feet just moved by there self. The two teenagers were in their own world that they did not realize that they were already the center of attraction at the dance floor. Ryoga swirled rose around and wrap her in his arms as they look at each other remembering those times they had been together from the very beginning till that very moment. Ryoga laid rose at knee length and looked her at the eyes and said "you're my everything rose you are now and always will be" "and you are mine" rose said closing the distance of there face and kissed ryoga passionately. Ryoga pull rose up and released her and they hug each other saying "I love you today and tomorrow" cherishing that moment it doesn't matter to them if anyone was looking at them. All that matter is that they are together now and forever. What they don't know is that one of the lookers was their enemy.

A/N: well I finished it already and I hope that you like it. And who is going to be there enemy will they survive? All of that will be answered at the last 2 or 3 chapters so till next time bye ^_^


End file.
